hydro_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidal Blade
Tidal Blade is a Medium/Pro-level boat that is featured in Hydro Thunder, Hydro Thunder Hurricane, and Hydro Thunder GO. A highly upgraded, Expert-level version of this boat, known as Tidal Blade X, is exclusive to the Tempest Pack DLC. Appearance ''Hydro Thunder'' Tidal Blade is a very long and narrow orange boat with a hydroplane-style cockpit canopy at the rear area, along with an eight-cylinder Vee engine with a rounded air scoop in front of it and a rear racing spoiler. On the foredeck are flames against a background, typically seen in hot rods. At the front are two small side spoilers, along with an air intake-like unit that appears to act as a ground effect channel. On the rear racing spoiler and the sides of the boat is its racing number, which is 345. Tidal Blade's booster modules, a pair of micro-rockets, deploy from the sides of the air scoop, and retract when the Boost is fully depleted. At the very rear of the boat, where the bilge port is, is the logo for GX Racing. ''Hydro Thunder 2'' No information yet ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane/GO'' No information yet Description Hydro Thunder Tidal Blade's sleek, dragster-like hull design allows it to slice through any water condition. When you have activated your Mighty hull feature, use Tidal Blade's long bow to knock the competition out of the water. At times, if Tidal Blade gets bumped, it can be hard to control and keep stable. Hydro Thunder Hurricane Great acceleration and nimble design shred the waves like nobody's business. Its thin profile and long hull require a deft hand on the controls, but the speed is unmatched in this class. ''Hydro Thunder'' Tidal Blade is a significant step-up from the Easy-level boats, and has a good mix of speed and handling. Its long hull is also effective for knocking opposing boats around when you're using the Mighty Hull. However, if you were hit using the Mighty Hull when playing against a human opponent, recovery will be rather difficult. ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane'' It is an unlockable Pro-class boat, the second after Thresher. The Razzle Dazzle colorway is unlocked by obtaining all of the secret packages in Paris Sewers. The Bad Luck colorway is unlocked by completing the Seoul Stream Ring Master event with Tidal Blade. Tidal Blade X (herein abbreviated as TBX) is unlocked at 180,000 credits. TBX is harder to control than the original Tidal Blade because of its reduced air control figure and increased acceleration and top speed statistics, especially when you're firing the boosters. Trivia *Tidal Blade's engine in the original game is named after Gary Carbonell, who was an artist on the development team. *In terms of horsepower, the Carbonell dragster engine has the most at 2000HP, followed closely by Razorback (1950HP, 650HP per engine) and Miss Behave (1800HP). *Tidal Blade is the second-most lengthiest of the nine main boats in the original game, next to Thresher. *It is the only boat in the original game to have the Super Boat classification. *Tidal Blade appears on the cover of the manual for the Sega Dreamcast version of the game. *Its name is a pun on the term tidal wave, and is also a reference to how its hull design can handle any water condition. Gallery Hydro Thunder HTTidalBlade.gif|Tidal Blade Hydro Thunder 2 HT2Boatsset2.jpg|Tidal Blade with Midway and Miss Behave Hydro Thunder Hurricane/GO No images yet Category:Boats Category:Medium Boats Category:Hard Boats Category:Hydro Thunder Category:Hydro Thunder Hurricane Category:Hydro Thunder GO